Electrical transformers are typically used to distribute electrical power from main utility lines for secondary distribution. The transformer accepts the main utility line on the primary side of the transformer and distributes the power from a secondary side of the transformer. An electrical step-down is provided by the transformer so as to provide for the proper secondary distribution of electrical power for residential and commercial use.
The transformer is normally housed in a steel cabinet. A threaded copper stud extends from the secondary side of the transformer from which secondary distribution is provided. Plural electrical conductors, connected to the threaded stud, provide for distribution of power to the end user.
In order to connect the conductor to the stud, a transformer stud connector is employed. These transformer stud connectors are elongate, electrically conductive members which are inserted over the copper stud extending from the secondary side of the transformer. The stud connector may be threadingly attached to the transformer stud. Extending longitudinally therefrom are a plurality of conductor accommodating ports wherein the ends of conductors may be inserted. Each conductor port has an associated set screw to effect mechanical and electrical connection to the transformer stud connector. Examples of transformer stud connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,931,708; 5,848,913; 5,690,516; DES Pat No. 377,782; DES Pat. No. 346,150; and DES Pat. No. 309,664.
In a typical arrangement, an elongate transformer stud connector is attached at one of its longitudinal ends to the transformer stud. The conductor ports extend in longitudinally successive fashion therefrom. Thus, as may be appreciated, the transformer stud connector must have an extended length sufficient to be positioned over the extending longitudinal transformer stud, and further, to accommodate multiple conductors in longitudinally spaced succession. Thus, conventional transformer stud connectors are excessively long. This construction of the transformer stud connector, therefore, results in the secondary side of the transformer cabinet having to have sufficient space and longitudinal clearance to accommodate the connector.
It is desirable to provide a transformer stud connector which will accommodate multiple cables without extending the overall length of the connector.